Bella Valentino
by x-jordz
Summary: When Dean and Sam rescue a wounded female hunter and decide to embark on a journey with her and her siblings, will it finally lead them to their dad. Sexual References, SamOC, violence all my stories have some sort of violence, it's the way i am!
1. Fear in the Eyes

A new addition to the 'Impala Crew'.

Sam chuckled as Dean shrunk down in his seat, pouting. They'd had a bet about which town was coming up next. Sam had said Andover; Dean insisted it was Engelberg. Sam won. Whoever was right got to drive the Impala for the next week. Dean was extremely upset that he hadn't won and called Sam a number of profanities under his breath before they had gotten into the car.

He leant back on the seat; one hand on the wheel, the other searching through the box of tapes. Unable to see which tape he has holding he looked away then felt as Dean took the wheel. "you smash this car and I swear I will rip you apart with my bare hands" he growled. Sam popped the AC/DC tape in and peeled Dean's hand off the wheel, "don't worry, nothing will happen to the car while I'm at the wheel"

Dean's cell started ringing and both boys looked around for it. Then Sam felt it. Under his ass. "Dean, my ass is vibrating. Is there any chance you forgot to take it off the drivers seat?" Dean reached under Sam's ass and proceeded to grab his cell. Sam lifted his bum off the seat and also felt around for it, alternating looks between the seat and the road ahead. Sam found it and tossed it to Dean, "who is it?" he asked and Dean shrugged, "I dunno. The number's not in the phonebook"

Sam strained to read the postal code of the phone number, "it's from Wisconsin. Answer it!" he turned this eyes back to the road and braked suddenly as a girl ran out onto the road. Her eyes were filled with fear and she was in great pain, judging from the large amount of blood staining the bottom half of her jeans. She wavered on the spot for a few seconds as Dean got out of the car and ran over just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

He would have estimated her to be about 14 or 15. she wore jeans and a tight brown t-shirt with a very low neckline. She also had on a black leather overcoat that reached her knees and flared out slightly. Her hair was a rich brown with natural highlights that reached halfway down her back. She had a youthful face, muscular toned calves and quite large breasts. Sam was already attending to her leg, "hey Sammy?' Dean asked, "do you think we could do that somewhere else than in the middle of a road?"

Sam looked at the leg and then back at Dean, "I don't think we should move her. She must be one hell of a fighter to get through the woods around here to the road with a wound like this" Dean peered over at the huge gash across the girls leg and grimaced, "you're right." Then he felt something warm through his fingers. Switching hands that held her back up he inspected his hand, it was covered in blood.

"Sam?" he said again and Sam grunted in reply as he stitched up the huge gash. "look" Dean stated simply and Sam lifted his head up, "damn. what the hell is that from?" Dean felt a slight bulge right next to her spine, "she's been shot"

Emergency Room (45 minutes later)

"well, it's good that you boys found her, if she'd been there any longer she would have bled out completely. You can see her now" the elderly doctor told the two men and they quietly entered the private ICU room. The girl they had rescued now lay down asleep on the hard bed. Sam sat down on the chair next to her while Dean leant up against the back wall, hands in pockets. After a while she stirred, then spotted the two boys and sat up suddenly.

Her hand flew to her midriff where the bullet had entered and she groaned quietly. Dean took pity on her for the many times he had been shot in the chest and abdomen. Sam patted her shoulder, "take it easy. Now, do you remember what happened?" the girl scratched her head thoughtfully, "I was…running from a wendigo. It was after us, me and my brother." Panic set in, "oh no! Antonio!" Dena looked interested now, "so you and your brother Antonio were being chased by a wendigo then you got shot and decided to keep running so you could find a road"

Sam leant back into the chair and sank into a deep train of thought, "do you know who shot you?" he asked and the girl shook her head, "no. we were sent out there by a man named John to fix his wendigo problem. How he even knew that they were wendigos still gets me. So Antonio and I went out there and it wasn't just one little son of a bitch. Oh no, there was a whole pack of them"

Dean inspected his nail and discovered that there was a whole heap of dried blood under it, "what's your name?" he asked and the girl looked at him as if she had only just noticed he was there, "Carlotta. Carlotta Valentino. Fourth generation Italian hunter. Our Father died a few months ago so my brother Antonio and I took over the family business. I need you to find him for me" she grabbed a spare piece of paper and scribbled down a short note in what Sam could figure was Italian.

She gave it to Sam and he shoved it in his pocket. "come on Dean, we've got a job to do" Dean stood up and followed his younger brother out of the room, "we'll be back soon with your brother" Carlotta lay back down and after a few minutes became bored and proceeded to watch 'Days of Our Lives'. Meanwhile Sam still had rights of the steering wheel and they doubled back to red beach cliff in search of Carlotta's older brother.

It wasn't long before they found him, or rather them. Carlotta had failed to mention they also had another brother. Antonio sat on the front of the car while the other boy walked around in circles, kicking at piles of dirt. The younger one looked up and stared at Sam and Dean. Sam stepped forward and gave him the note. The boy looked at it fleetingly then passed it to the older one who Sam presumed was Antonio.

Antonio glanced at it then loosened his grip, letting the paper fall to the ground. "Carmine" he strained as if he had been crying and the younger boy stepped forward. The older one muttered a few words in Italian then motioned towards the boot. Carmine popped the trunk and scrounged around for a while, then held out several cans of petrol and a lighter.

Antonio got off the front of the older style jag and circled the brothers. He was slightly shorter than Sam. Dean instinctively moved closer toward Sam. "è fratelli Winchester eh?" he stated in Italian. Carmine shut the trunk with a huge thud, causing Sam to jump slightly, "sorry, my brother speaks only Italian when he's upset" he informed the brothers and they nodded in unison. Carmine pushed the can of petrol into one of Antonio's hand and the lighter into the other.

Antonio motioned for them to enter the cave hidden by a dense wall of pine trees. Dean pulled a .24 out of his pocket and held it in front of him. The elder Valentino brother put his hand over the roof of the gun and pushed it down toward the floor. "you won't need that' he told Dean, returning to English. Dean shoved the gun into his pocket again.

"Tonio, there!" Carmine exclaimed. Antonio set off the petrol and flame at the same time causing an explosion to his right. They watched as one of the wendigos shriveled up into nothing, then backed away as the other wendigos got even more pissed off with the 4. Sam did the same thing to the one in front of him and it caused a chain reaction. Dean set his off as did Carmine. Soon enough all the wendigos were nothing.

"we make a pretty good team" Sam stated simply after they had exited the now deserted cave. Antonio had already made his way to the car and everyone chucked their cans into the boot. They stood in silence for a while, "well, what are you waiting for?" Antonio asked and Dean scratched his head, "I don't know. Sam, what are we waiting for?" Sam shrugged and they all got into their cars.

Another 45 minutes on the road and they were back at the hospital. Antonio rushed in without a word and found his own way to Carlotta's room. The other 3 came in and saw Carlotta sitting up now, wrapped in Antonio's embrace. "Bella lotta, che cosa è accaduto? " he spoke, the words muffled by her hair. "non so, Antonio." Sam looked desperately at Carmine, waiting for a translation. "she's okay" he whispered, and went to join his sister and brother on the bed.

A/N: now I think about it, that was a kind of short chapter. There'll be more, but only if you want it!

Isn't Antonio a strange fellow! I was sick when I created him so he was officially a 'shady character'. That's all from me. I'm going on holidays for a while to some town in the middle of nowhere. Praise is accepted with a lot of enthusiasm and helps me write.


	2. Haunted

Bullseye.

Now we've all seen Jensen play Jason Teague next to Tom Welling. Do you remember the height difference? That's how tall Antonio is! Well Antonio basically is Tom Welling, just Italian. Remember that for future reference, okay?

Now I think about it, we've seen both Jared and Jensen in movies and TV shows with Tom Welling. Nothing suss there :S

We know that he's shorter than Jared too. That's kinda weird…

I think I'll make this post Bloody Mary. Just because I can. We need ages, don't we.

Antonio is 26

Carmine is 23

Carlotta is 21

The two cars travelled down the long highway. Both were oldish and both had passengers who held secrets. It had been 3 days since the hunting parties had decided to join forces. After all, 10 hands were better than 4. it was a Valentino tradition that every second Thursday the family would have target practice. Dean and Sam happily joined in that session.

Travelling deep into the dense woodland surrounding them they found a couple of trees suiting their needs. Antonio was the first one to take aim. He shot and the bullet landed exactly where the spot on the tree had been. "Bravissimo!" Carlotta cheered and Dean scoffed, "bet I could do better" he muttered under his breath to Sam. Unfortunately Antonio had impeccable hearing, "go on then Dean, let's see you do better" he laughed and stepped back so Dean could aim the shot.

Dean lined the tree up and shot. His bullet went into the hole that Antonio had made. "I underestimated you Dean. You are a good shooter" the eldest Valentino stated, "lotta, do you want to go next?" Carlotta brushed past Dean, "Si è Grazie Tonio. I think I will. Sam, could you hand me the rifle?" she asked and Sam gave her the rifle. "Lotta is our rifle expert. You need something done with a rifle, you go to Carlotta" Antonio told Sam and they both watched as she took aim at the next tree in line.

The shots echoed through the woods, scaring birds out of the high branches. All the guys looked and right in the middle of the tree were 2 small, clean holes. "I told you" Antonio stated to Sam once again and Dean marvelled at her shots. _'wow'_ he thought, _'she may be small, but she can shoot!' _Dean would never admit that out loud of course, it would go against his way of living.

Carmine went next. He was an exceptional shooter as well, but he preferred revolvers. The shot once again echoed around the large space and they saw the large hole in the middle of the tree. Antonio patted him on the shoulder and muttered to him in Italian. Carmine stepped back and motioned for Sam to stand in front of the tree.

He did and took the rifle to shoot with. Raising it up he stared at the spot Antonio had drawn for him. He started to feel faint and suddenly a massive rush of pain ran through his head. He clasped his hand to his head and put the gun down. The pain stopped as soon as the handle let his fingertips. He felt Dean grasping his shoulder and brought himself back to reality. The rest of them were crowded around where he was now sitting.

He couldn't remember sitting down after he let go of the gun. Dean helped him up and with the aid of his brother Sam made his way to the front of their car. "sit" Dean commanded and Sam sat. "now what the hell was that back there? You know that whole shining thing freaks me out!" Sam rubbed his forehead furiously, "I don't know what happened!"

Dean gave up and sat on the car next to his brother, "well, what do you know?" he said, taking the councillor/caring big brother approach. "I know that gun has shot a lot of supernatural beings. But there was another kind of pain. Human pain. And I have a theory of who's pain it was" Dean stared at him in disbelief, "ok, no more late night snacking for you." He said simply and Sam punched him softly in the arm.

"so who was feeling the pain?' Dean asked as he rubbed his arm. Sam's expression turned serious, "it was Carlotta's pain. It must be. It's her rifle, she's basically the only one who uses it" Dean played with a stick, "so Carlotta was shot with her own weapon?" he asked and Sam nodded, "she must have had it with her that day and the pain doubled and transferred to the rifle. It all makes sense now!"

Dean shook his head, "maybe to you, little brother. Not me. So you're saying that Carlotta was shot with her own rifle. But my question is, who was on the other end of the gun?" Sam stared off into oblivion for a while, "that's what we're gonna have to find out. Is there anything on the laptop about the Valentino family?" Dean threw the stick onto the forest floor, "there was one thing." Sam snapped out of his gaze, "what?" Dean polished a bit of the Impala and casually stated,

"they were being stalked. By someone who asked for a poltergeist to be banished and they couldn't get rid of it. The poltergeist ended up killing the man's wife and he swore revenge on the Valentino family." Sam jumped off the car and faced Dean, "this is perfect! Now we know who almost certainly did it!" Dean pointed to the bonnet of the car, "sit down college boy, I haven't finished yet!"

Sam sat down softly, "what else is there?" and Dean retrieved his stick from the ground, "the guy died from a massive aneurism 6 months ago. Still think he did it?" the younger one stood up and stamped his foot onto the dirt road, "any other…" he stopped as a branch cracked and Carlotta pushed her way through the dense trees. "am I interrupting? I just came to see how Sam is" she asked and Dean slid off the front of the car.

"I'm ok. just a bit of a headache." Sam said and Carlotta made her way over to him and held his hand up, "you cut yourself!" she exclaimed and touched the rather ugly looking gash. Sam winced. "mi dis piace…" Carlotta whispered and tugged at his hand until he followed her to the back of the Jag. There she pulled out a first aid kit. Sam sat obediently on the bumper while Carlotta weaved her magic with the kit.

She didn't take long covering the wound. Sam inspected his hand when they were done and Carlotta ran her fingers through his hair slowly, "you tell me when you are hurt, si?" she laughed and allowed him to stand up. "I need to teach you some Italian" she chuckled at his confused expression. "yeah you do need to. What does 'si' mean?" he asked. Carlotta proceeded to stuff the supplies into the first aid kit again, "it means yes. It can also be used instead of okay."

She jammed the last packet of gauze in and tried to close the top. It wouldn't budge. Carlotta struggled for a while until Sam reached over and brought his fist down onto the top of the kit. It clicked shut and she put it back into the boot. "grazie Sam!" she exclaimed and then slammed the boot shut. He again looked confused, "meaning…' he motioned for a translation. She laughed again, "thank you, Sam. It means thank you"

Sam lay on the bed with the laptop open. He had been reading the same sentence about Bloody Mary for the last 2 hours. The only thing that was on his mind right now was Carlotta. He broke out of his trance when there was a knock at the door. "come in" he called out and Carlotta poked her head through the doorway. He smiled warmly at her, "hey." He saw fear in her eyes not unlike that fateful evening when she had run out in front of their car.

"Dean, Antonio and Carmine are missing. I just got out the shower and went into our room to get my…" she struggled to find the right words in English, then gave up and used Italian instead, "spazzola di capelli and they were gone. No note or anything. Can I come and wait with you? I don't really like spending nights alone in strange towns" Sam nodded and shoved the wads of paper and laptop aside, creating room on the bed for her petite frame.

Carlotta hurried into the room, then jumped onto the bed, scattering papers. She giggled, "whoops. Mi dis piace" then she leant over to grab the papers that had now settled onto the cheap carpeting. She shuffled them together into one slightly messy pile and dumped them back onto the bed. "so Sam. What's your story?"

She paused and tried again, "why are you a hunter? Something must have happened because this isn't usually a popular career choice" Sam closed the laptop quietly, "my mum. She was killed by a demon and my father swore to have revenge on it. We kill anything evil that gets in our way. a couple of months ago my girlfriend Jess was killed by the same thing when Dean came to tell me that Dad was missing"

He stopped and Carlotta patted him on the shoulder, "how about I tell you all about me then you can continue later?" she didn't wait for an answer, "well I was born on the 23rd of September to Giovanni and Maria Valentino in Tuscany, Italy. We stayed there until I was 9 and then moved to Wisconsin after my mama died. Papa told us it was a new life and we would break the family tradition of hunting but it kept drawing him in.

We continued to move around America and I never really had a place to call home except Italy. I want to go back there one day and visit my Mama's grave. Papa died 2 months ago after a job went wrong. Antonio became more shadier by the day. We all knew he idolised Papa in many ways. He suffers silently every day. Nothing truly makes him happy any more."

She stopped and realised she'd gone too far into detail. She looked away and Sam gently pulled her head back to face him, "it's okay, I wont tell" Carlotta blushed, "I always seem to say too much when I'm around you, Sam" she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. Sam could make out a small rough-edged dimple. "you feel that? That reminds me every day of the man that saved me from certain death. And this" she pulled up her pant leg to show him the huge gash residing there, "that shows me where you tried to make it better."

She kissed him; long and hard before breaking away to take a deep breath, "I can't stop thinking about you. You haunt me every single second of the day. I cannot escape you, even in my dreams. Please tell me you feel the same way?" she stared into his eyes as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed, "you read my mind, Lotta"

A/N:

Everyone: awwwwwww, happy ending.

JT: not yet folks! I still got a few things coming for Sam and his newfound love!

Everyone: Yay!

Like I always say; if you yourself can't make out with the character, Create another character like you that can. That's all for now.

Ciao!


End file.
